


come home

by youriko



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Astronauts, Gen, Thinking too hard, Wanderlust, momo and mina make appearances, plus nayeon if u squint i guess, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: sana's always loved the stars.





	come home

**Author's Note:**

> for her, on valentines day.
> 
> feelin a lil bit out of my body. decided to project that, i guess.

sana has been training for years, though decades may be more accurate, depending on who you ask.

 

her parents would say she’s wanted to reach the stars since she came out of the womb. her teachers would say the only time she’d listen in class was when she was learning about something unearthly. her friends would say she’s way too into space, it was  _ weird _ , not like the boys everyone else was interested in.

 

she’s been waiting to reach into space and take a bit out for herself for so long. it’s finally time.

 

“you ready?” mina asks, grinning and patting her on the back. “once you get up there, maybe you can shut up about it down here.”

 

sana shoots a smile back at her. “once i get it, i doubt i’ll be able to ignore it any longer.”

 

she hears a laugh over the intercom. “you’re hardly ignoring it,” momo says, watching her through the glass from the tower. “i’ve never known you to talk about anything else.”

 

sana looks at mina, who shrugs. traitor. 

 

“five hours on the moon,” mina says, exiting the cockpit, then the spacecraft. “but promise you’ll come back.”

 

sana pretends she doesn’t hear.

  
  
  
  
  


momo’s countdown rings in her ears, and sana grips her controls tighter, making sure not to move and screw up the system. “t-minus one minute!” momo shouts, voice crackling in her headpiece, making sana wince. she can’t wait for when she’s up there. there’s no sound; just her and the moon and the stars. she likes that.

 

she closes her eyes, thinking of the map of the stars she has hanging on her ceiling in her bedroom. she’s memorized it long ago; the constellations, the names of the stars, etc. except for the fact that she always messes up some of the confusing ones with numbers. they don’t deserve to just be numbers, so she named them herself.

 

“nayeon,” sana whispers, referencing her fifth favorite star, the one located closest to earth, “protect me.”

 

“t-minus thirty seconds!”

 

it’s shrill. far too shrill.

  
  
  
  
  
  


her first step on the moon feels more right than anything she’s ever felt before.

 

she never expected space to disappoint her, had never even thought of the possibility, but the moment before she landed, she realized it could be all for naught. maybe it was just like earth, if a little lighter. like those training capsules she was in, it would feel fake and sickening. 

 

she couldn’t doubt her, though. 

 

believing was right, anyway.

 

momo cheers in her ear as she makes contact, but she shushes her, wishing she could shuck this suit off so she could really  _ feel  _ it. this will have to do.

 

she’s flying. not just flying, she’s floating. she’s weightless, if she wanted, she could swim through space. 

 

it’s so fucking right.

 

“how does it feel?” momo asks, disrupting her silence.

 

“perfect,” sana whispers. “i can’t describe it, momo. it’s everything i imagined, but somehow more.”

 

“she’s going to be insufferable,” she can hear mina grumbling, and sana laughs in response.

 

“we’ll leave you alone,” momo says. “remember to come back, okay?”

 

sana, again, doesn’t answer. they don’t expect her to, though, and their audio cuts. 

 

for a while, she doesn’t know what to do. she never had any plans for this part, just the overwhelming want of escaping the atmosphere. she kicks up a little dust, watching in awe at the dust sparkling in the sunlight. she giggles.

 

she looks up to the stars, and she feels dismayed. they aren’t any closer.

 

the moon was her first goal. the stars are the next.

 

she spends the next couple hours trying to jump high enough to touch.

  
  
  
  
  


“it’s time to come down, sana,” momo says, voice clear and concise after hours of silence.

 

sana doesn’t respond.

 

“you can come back up in a little bit,” mina calls, and she can hear the anxiety lacing her tone. it’s more infuriating than anything. they don’t believe in her.

 

she supposes they’re right, though. sana remains silent.

 

“come on, sana. please. come down. it’s time.”

 

sana’s fingers would be digging into her palms if they could.

 

“before we make you,” they say together.

 

“i want to go home,” sana says, fragile, like a twig barely hanging onto a tree. her voice is barely audible.

 

“so come home,” responds momo hopefully. 

 

sana looks up. they’d never responded. they hadn’t deemed her worthy, but she feels something.

 

“so come home,” the stars call.

 

“go home, sana,” momo whispers.

 

she clicks the latch on her helmet.


End file.
